Where None Can Hear
by FattySkeleton
Summary: Gamzee and Tavros have some alone time before Tavros gets his legs chopped off. Smut.


Down in the pits of the lab, down where the only light came from the slight glow that shined from giant vials containing monstrosities, no one could here you scream. No one could hear you if you begged. No one could hear if you crashed to the floor. No one could hear Tavros as he struggled against the ties that bound his hands to his wheeled device's arms. No one could hear the gasps that slid past his lips, the whimpers that struggled into the open air, the name that burst past his lips in a high squeal, "Gamzeeeeeeee!"

No one, but the owner of the name that is.

Gamzee was completely focused on the troll that he had trapped. He watched every movement Tavros made against his bonds with smoldering eyes as he carefully bobbed his head, dragging his tongue over the hard smooth flesh in his mouth. He hummed and sucked, experimenting with different rhythms to see what would make Tavros scream his name again. He gently scrapped his teeth on the throbbing bone bulge in his mouth as he slowly pulled his head back before ducking down and letting it slide down his throat.

The maneuver made Tavros arch his back with a wordless scream, banging his horns on the sides of his wheeled device as his hands grasped the arms hard enough to pale his knuckles. He was left shuddering as Gamzee slowly slid the blood hardened bulge from his mouth to taken the boneless troll in front of him.

Tavros' shirt as bunched up around his armpits, and his chest and arms were dotted with dark brown hickys, a few were even on his neck and around the bases of his horns. But one could easily see the trail that led down his flat stomach to his dark brown, throbbing bulge still shining with purple spit. His legs were spread wide, putting the magnificent bulge on display along with his heavy shame orbs, which also had a purple tint to them.

But what truly drew the highblood's eye, was the brown blush that thrived on the incoherent trolls face as his watery eyes avoided the highblood's gaze. The brown blood's mouth hung open, drawing in the air it had been deprived of moments before. The combined picture of total submission and helpless pleasure drove the purple royal to his knees. He roughly took the smaller trolls horns in his hands and muffled the surprised squeak the sudden action summoned with his lips and tongue. He dominated the boy's mouth, mixing his purple saliva with the other's brown in a long heated kiss that once again made the smaller troll incoherent and air starved. Gamzee finally pulled away, releasing the other's horns from his grip, as his coated one of his palms with the peculiar mix of brown and purple.

With his other hand he finally released his throbbing bulge from its cloth prison and covered it in the saliva from his hand. He quietly proclaimed it slick enough and then quickly spread the other apart to reach his puckered hole. Tavros, regaining his senses slightly from the sudden actions, let out a frightened sound before closing his eyes and gripping the arms once again.

Gamzee, noticing the sudden tightening of the body in front of him, bent over to place his mouth next to the other troll's ear. He breathed calming words to the frightened troll, and the familiar voice, reminding him who exactly was with him, let the troll relax his body, only for Gamzee to quickly push in and expertly hit Tavos's prostate. The sudden blast of pleasure rang a squeal from Tavros as his body once again tightened and shivered in wonderful sensations.

Gamzee groaned in Tavros's flicking ear as his hands found their way to the boys' hips and held them steady as his hips moved with all the force and enthusiasm of a musclebeast in heat. Tavros was once again subdued to nothing but a creature that couldn't do more than fruitlessly struggle against his bonds and cry out in pleasure. And Gamzee could only focus on how good the sounds he made were, how good Tavros felt, and how clear every sensation was.

Gamzee was reaching his completion, his hand fumbled away from Tavros's hip only to clutch his bulge and give it a hard rough stroke. That touch piled on top everything else that had happened to him in such a short time finally sent the weak troll over. A stream of brown cum splattered on both of the boys' chests, while such a loud high pitched scream cut through the air.

The feel of Tavros's body finally shuddering in his competition was the final thing that sent the highblood over with just a quiet groan of, "fuuuuuuck!"

Soon all that the spent trolls could hear were their own heavy breathing and the slight ringing in their ears from Tavros's last scream. Gamzee finally softened enough to gently withdraw himself from Tavros's body, and the only sound the troll could make was a quiet whimper at the loss. After a few minutes spent breathing in the sex scented air, his hands planted beside Tavros's hips to keep his weight off the smaller troll, Gamzee finally gained enough brain power to speak a few words.

"bRo, ThAt WaS a MuThErFuCkInG MiRaClE."

And Tavros, even fucked within an inch of his life, found the strength to giggle.


End file.
